1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a display and a display control method and, in particular, to a display device and a display control method that can dynamically perform a sequential flash control process.
2. Related Art
Recently, the liquid crystal display devices are widely used in many application fields. For example, the liquid crystal display device can be used as a monitor of a computer, a touch control panel for the human-machine interface (HMI), or a television for cooperating with the video system. Although it can be used in many application fields, there are some technical problems to be solved, such as the view angle problem, the contrast problem, the color saturation problem, and the response time problem.
Accompanying the development of the technology, most of the above-mentioned problems are well treated, but it still needs more efforts to solve the response time problem. The goal for solving the response time problem is to make the liquid crystal display device having the animation display effect as a CRT (cathode-ray tube) displayer. The reason why the conventional liquid crystal display device can not achieve the desired animation display effect is that, excepting the limitation of response time, the conventional liquid crystal display device renders the hold-type display method, which is different from the impulse-type display method used in the CRT displayer.
As mentioned above, regarding to the impulse-type display method, the human eyes may not have the blurring phenomenon when tracking the motion object on the screen. Alternatively, regarding to the hold-type display method, the human eyes may have the blurring phenomenon when tracking the motion object on the screen.
Recently, the manufacturer discloses a blinking technology for solving the blurring phenomenon. The blinking technology is to repeatedly turn on and turn off the light-emitting units of the backlighting, so that the backlighting of the liquid crystal display device can imitate the impulse-type display method so as to eliminate the blurring phenomenon. However, since the light-emitting units are turned on/off repeatedly, the luminance of the display screen may change by a wide margin, which leads to the flicker phenomenon in vision.
In addition, the manufacturer also discloses a sequential flashing technology for solving the blurring phenomenon. The sequential flashing technology is to light on and turn off the light-emitting units during a frame time in sequence, so that the light-emitting units can flash in turn to imitate the impulse-type display method for improving the blurring phenomenon of the motion image. However, when the screen displays the motionless image, and the light-emitting units still flash, the motionless image may have the flicker phenomenon in vision.
Therefore, it is an important subject of the invention to provide a display and a display control method thereof for improving the blurring phenomenon and preventing the flicker phenomenon.